Vampire Prince
by Elemantalelf
Summary: Harry Potter didn't have a good life. Fate and life seemed set against the poor wizard. Can a mistake fix it? Will Harry Potter get the life free of pain and suffering? Only time will tell.
1. Chapter 1

**Vampire Prince**

Disclaimer: I do not own HP nor Twilight.

'Thoughts'

Harry Potter had lost his parents at the age of one. They had been murdered by a dark lord. When he was four his uncle sold him to a pediphile vampire for one million pounds. His uncle didn't know the man was a vampire though. Usually he would have drank him dry but due to the obesity he payed him instead. He had a feeling the man would taste like grease and oil. He smelled like it.

He took Harry away to another country. The vampire knew who the small child was. He took thrill in raping the boy-who-lived. It was only thanks to Harry's magic that Harry was alive.

Harry was six when the vampire tired of him. He bit the child and drained him. Thinking that the child was dead he buried him. He left soon after since he caught wind that the Volturi were after him. It was three days later when Harry woke up.

He had climbed out of the grave and looked around. His tummy hurt and his throat burned. Unknown to him his eyes were now a bright blood red. His butt and hips stopped hurting.

As he looked around he found that he was in the middle of nowhere. There were no people and no buildings. Just desert, cacti and small animals.

"W-where am I?"

No one was around to answer the poor boy. He was all alone. Harry had no idea what to do. He didn't even know he had changed and was no longer mortal.

Meanwhile the vampire who changed him had been caught by the Volturi. He was then brought before the three kings. He stared at them fearfully. He knew he was done for.

"Such a pleasure to see you again." Aro said.

"M-my lords."

"Randi?" The smile on his king's face was pure evil.

"Y-y-yes?"

"Do you know why you are here?"

"No." He gulped.

"I believe you do. Felix list his crimes."

"With pleasure my king."

He grabbed the paper despite knowing what his crimes were. He just wanted to see if there were other crimes added. He smirked at the snivelling vampire. He then began reading.

"You have revealed the existence of vampires to humans. There was evidence found that you also raped those humans. Kidnapping and raping children. You fed from them and killed them."

"LIES!" He yelled despite it being the truth.

Aro grinned and forcibly took the man's hand. His memories flashed before his eyes. He glared at the pathetic vampire.

"Kill him." He ordered coldly.

Felix and Demetri nodded and ripped the vamp apart. They set each part on fire. They looked at their king and noticed him looking grim. The brothers noticed as well.

"There is an immortal child out there." He told them causing many to gasp.

"Aro?" Caius asked.

"His last victim took enough of the venom and began changing. The idiot missed the fact that he started the change and buried the boy."

"My king?" Felix gained Aro's attention. "What does the child look like and what does the area is he in?"

"He has black hair and seems to be the height of a four year old despite being six. He has almond shaped eyes that were emerald green. He had a lightning bolt scar over his left eye. His lips were full and had a tiny, narrow nose. His face was heart shaped. From the looks of it a desert. I believe somewhere in Egypt."

"We'll find him."

"Good. Kill him on sight. Do it quickly."

"Yes sir." They both left quickly.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own HP nor Twilight.

'Thoughts'

Harry had wandered around for hours. There were no people. All he could see was desert sand, plants, and animals. For some reason the animals smelled really good to him but figured it was because he was hungry. He sat down near a cactus and began crying.

"What's going on?"

Unbeknownst to him pinkish-red tears leaked from his eyes. He took no notice since he was scared. He was hungry and his throat was burning. He could only hope the red eyed man and his uncle wouldn't come back for him.

"W-where am I?"

He, despite being a vampire, cried himself to sleep. That is where Felix and Demetri found him. They were shocked when they did. This was new, even for them. Demetri on the other hand found an even more startling discovery.

"Fuck." He swore.

"What's wrong?" Felix asked.

"He's my mate."

"Damn."

"My thoughts too."

"Let's just get him back."

"Alright."

He picked up his mate and the two took off. Felix just hope they can stop Demetri from going feral. He was going to lose its mate after.


End file.
